dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Expulsion Prevention
Plot The agents have secret footage of Eleven, and he must stop them with the help of an old encounter. Characters *Eleven *Emma *Jacques Bond (Antagonist) *Shi Ba (Antagonist) *Juan Baja (Antagonist) *Jimmy Lowe (Antagonist) *Simon *Alice *Damon (Mentioned) Transcript (Jacque Bond and the other agents have a tape of Eleven) Jacque Bond: We have more evidence on our test subject. (Puts the tape in the VCR) Shi Ba: What do we expect to see here? Juan Baja: We'll just have to wait and see. (Eleven is in the deep woods eating the flesh and blood of many people) Jimmy Lowe: Looks typical of the test subject. Jacque Bond: Just wait. (Eleven sees the video and spews out a UMP45 suppressed as the video distorts itself) Jimmy Lowe: Whoa! Shi Ba: What's going on? Juan Baja: Must be the test subject. (Eleven chases the filmer as he falls down, the video then starts to become corrupted and goes to static) Jacque Bond: This is enough footage to expose the test subject, what should we do? Shi Ba: Expose the footage to the president of the country, maybe he can track him down better than we have. Jimmy Lowe: I can't argue with that. Juan Baja: Me too. Jacque Bond: Okay it's settled, let's call up the president. (Eleven hears the far the unit and grips his fist) (Jacque dials the phone to call the president of the United States) Jacque Bond: Mr President we have… (Suddenly a noise is heard from outside) Shi Ba: What was that? (A mutilated agent is seen in the video camera) Juan Baja: The video is still playing. (Eleven then directly at the screen like he/she can see the other agents and then cuts to static) Jimmy Lowe: Creepy. (Cuts to Ball Busters) (Shows Simon wearing leg casts for both legs, and Emma approaches him) Emma: Simon what the hell happened to your legs. Simon: Long story, I was actually shot before by this odd guy who didn't speak and had red eyes and plenty of guns. Emma: Shit, I think I remember something. Simon: What? Emma; I may know him from somewhere. Simon: Who? (Eleven kicks down the door equipped with many weapons, grenades, knifes and ammunition) Simon: (Surprised) Shit! Don't shoot! I already have casts on. (Eleven points at Emma with his claw) Emma: Oh yeah, he almost killed me, I was so high. (Emma grabs her crack pipe and smokes a little) Emma: Oh yeah! (Eleven slaps the crack pipe away from Emma and grabs her as he teleports) Simon: What the fuck? (Alice shows up) Alice: What's wrong? Simon: I don't know, but I think Emma got teleported away. Alice: Seriously, by who? Simon: The same guy that shot me before that douche Damon. Alice: (Shocked) That guy! Simon: Yeah, so where are they? (Eleven and Emma are outside the base) Emma: (Surprised) What the hell are we doing here? (Emma pulls out another crack pipe and proceeds to smoke it) Emma: You thought I only bring one? Ha! (Eleven slaps the crack pipe away and sighs as he pulls out a chalkboard saying 'Those damn secret agents have caught me on tape and I wanted your help before they give it to the president') Emma: Seriously, can't you like turn into someone else or some shit like that? (Eleven rewrites the chalk board saying 'Stealth can be my thing but I sometimes use brutal force instead') Emma: Here's the plan, how about you control your brutal force and use stealth, disguise yourself as a security guard and bring me inside, I'm gonna say that I know about you, and while I proceed to make up a whole load of lies, you find the tape and steal it. (Eleven sighs as he agrees) Emma: Alright let's do this. (Cuts to Eleven disguised as a black security guard bringing Emma into the base where the other agents are in) Jacque Bond: Who is this? Emma: I know some information on your latest test subject. Eleven (Security Guard): Oh, yes. Right. Shi Ba: Do you think she knows anything? Juan Baja: She looks like a witness, come with us so you can answer some questions for us. (Emma leaves with the agents, while Eleven still disguised looks for the tape in a conference room, the same room where the video played) Eleven (Security Guard): Men, I have some latest information of the test subject. (As Eleven is about to find the tape, the agents suddenly walk inside the conference room with Emma) Jimmy Bowe: What are you doing? Eleven (Security Guard): Oh, I just want to put this in a safe place. Jacque Bond: Well, that's what we came in here for, so can you give us the tape, please? (Eleven looks at Emma) Emma: (Whispers and mouths) I got a plan, don't worry. Eleven (Security Guard): Here you go. (hands them the tape) (Emma grabs the tape from Jacque Bond and runs) Emma: Run Now! (Eleven runs from the agents and throws out smoke and flashbang grenades at them) Shi Ba: (Yells) Lock the doors! (As Emma and Eleven are about to leave all the doors close shut and are locked, and suddenly several heavily armored security guards show up) Emma: Well this wasn't part of the plan. Eleven (Security Guard): You think!? (Eleven revert back) Juan Baja: It's the test subject, shoot him! Emma: Shit! (Eleven creates a shield with his arms within him and Emma) Emma: (Pulls out a sword) Thank god I brought this just in case, who know! (Eleven pulls out an FAMAS and CM901 assault rifles and shoots the guards, while Emma pulls out a crack pipe and takes a puff out of it) Emma: This should fix things. (Emma's eyes go red and she starts to slice some guards in half) Emma: (Demonic Voice) BLOOD!!! (As Emma begins to slice another guard in half she suddenly gets grabbed by Jacque Bond and is taken away) Emma: (Demonic Voice) LET GO OF ME YOU COCKSUCKING PRICKS!!! Eleven: ....!!!.!!!! Emma: (Switches back to normal) Seriously help me, they're taking me! (As Emma is thrown into an interrogation room, Jacque Bond points a pistol in front of her face) Jacque Bond: You're in a lot of trouble with the government. Emma: What!? (Jacque Bond pistol whips Emma in the face) Emma: (Sheds a tear and is in pain) What the fuck!? (Eleven rushes in the interrogation room to save Emma) Eleven: …. Emma: Let us go! Jacque Bond: You two aren't going anywhere! (Several security guards show up behind Eleven) Jacque Bond: (Grabs Emma) Aidos! (Jacques Bond takes Emma away) (Eleven grows angry) (Eleven then starts to stand on all fours) Eleven: ....!!!.!!!! (Eleven spews out twin MP7's and shoots the security guards) Emma: (From on top of the base) HELP!!! (Eleven rushes toward Emma in intense speed) Jacque Bond: Be careful! You make a move and I throw her into the acid pit below (shows acid pit below them), cause guess what she has? (Shows Emma with the tape) Emma: Do something!? (Eleven grows his shadow as it grabs Emma and brings it to him) Jacque Bond: Oh now you don't! (Shoots Eleven with a pistol and the shadow suddenly stops and explodes, throwing both Emma and Jacque Bond into the acid pit, but Eleven runs in insane speed to catch her over the edge of the building) Eleven: ...!! Emma: (Scared) Where are we? (Eleven points to Jauque Bond who is in the acid pit) Emma: (Hanging by Eleven's left arm) Okay well I know what I gotta do now. (Has tape in right arm and throws it into the acid pit, as it dissolves into nothing by the acid) Eleven: ….. (Eleven pulls up Emma and the two stare at each other) Emma: So, that was certainly not part of the plan. Eleven: ….? Emma: What do we do, more guards are probably coming up right now? (Eleven pull up the chalk board saying 'Do you still have the tape?') Emma: (Deadpanned) Seriously, did you not see me throw it into the acid when I was dangling over that pit? (Eleven rewrites the chalk board saying 'Sorry') Emma: That's fine, but I think the bigger problem we have is getting out of here. (Eleven rewrites the chalk board saying 'You find a switch to get out of her while I take care of these assholes') Emma: (Laughs for a second) Since when did you come up with all the plans, alright. (Several security guards show up in front of Eleven and Emma) (Eleven rewrites the chalk board saying 'It's best if you go fight somewhere else') Emma: Okay, so now is a good time to start that plan of yours. (Eleven rewrites the chalk board saying 'It's best if you go fight somewhere else') Emma: Got it the first time man. (Emma smokes a puff from a random crack pipe and begins to go berserk and run through the guards ripping them to shreds) (Eleven stands on all fours as he grows out long razor sharp teeth and claws, black eye sockets with red pupils with spines growing out of his back) (Emma runs to a switch that says "Turn Security On/Off") Emma: (Switches back to normal) You know for secret agents they seem pretty dumb. (Eleven then enters Beat Mode as he engulfs in flame and let's out a blood thristy demonic roar) (Emma turns the switch to off and the doors are unlocked) Emma: Sweet! (More guards show up in front of Eleven) (Eleven unleashed all of his fury at the guards mutilated, decapitating, incinerating, disintegrating and splattering them all) Emma: Hope to see you again, you strange being. (Emma leaves the base) (Eleven continues brutally murdering every guard in sight) (As Emma leaves the base, Simon and Alice show up and hug her) Simon: Where were you? Alice: And who was that guy? Emma: Let's just say, he's an interesting man. (Stares at the base as it shows Eleven murdering many guards) (Eleven let's out an even more louder and blood thristy demonic roar) THe End Category:Episodes